Inward Chaos
by Kitsune-Ohime-Sama
Summary: Sasuke muses over his current situation while trying to find a way back to Naruto. Oneshot Implied!SasuNaru Somewhat!AU Based off of chapter 682 COMPLETE


**Pairings:**

Implied!SasuNaru/Magnet Shipping

This drabble counts up to about 528 words I think. I hope you guys like it!

**Summary:** Sasuke muses over his current situation while trying to find a way back to Naruto.

**Warning:** This was based on the end of chapter 682 and written/finished before chapter 683, so there's a chance some of the stuff (if not all) in here is obsolete.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Even though he was outwardly calm, Sasuke was panicking on the inside. Where was he just dropped? His body didn't ache much at all after such a rough landing. After receiving his Yin symbol, his pain tolerance had risen exponentially. However, that didn't ease the growing confusion and panic as he looked over his unfamiliar surroundings.

_Lost._

Under his back, he could feel the grittiness of sand. Kaze no Kuni? No. Knowing what little he did know of Kaguya, this was probably some world she created out of the blue to separate him and Naruto.

_Naruto._

The sudden remembrance of the blond's name made Sasuke rush to stand. That's right. He and Naruto had been separated again.

_For how long this time?_

Sasuke lifted his left hand, staring at the Yin symbol that would allow him and Naruto to seal Kaguya. Whenever it was with Naruto's Yang symbol or the other was in trouble, it shone a bright magenta. Sasuke relaxed for it was only growing faintly, but only slightly. Naruto was fine right now.

_For how long will that last?_

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke carefully surveyed his surroundings with his Sharingan. There was little activity that he could catch from the sandy dunes that trapped him in flimsy barriers. He refrained from using his Rinnegan so close after using such a strong Amaterasu. He needed to conserve as much energy as possible.

_He needed to get back to Naruto's side._

It was strange. After being so far away from the blond's side for so long, he was suddenly re-introduced from the re-occurring thoughts, mindset, he used to feel regularly as a genin.

_Find Naruto. Stay by his side._

Sasuke was unsure of what to think of it. Whether or not he truly enjoyed the fact that Naruto had so much trust in him after all that he's done. Whether or not that he was comfortable with the fact that even after being away from each other for so long, they were still able to act as one force.

_One unstoppable force._

Sasuke would've snorted if the situation wasn't growing increasingly dire as he started to note his left hand getting noticeably brighter with each second. With the limited information that they have on her, it was near impossible to tell what she could do. Compared to them, Kaguya had practically a thousand paged encyclopedia. Kaguya knew that with Naruto's attention divided with protecting Sakura, Obito, and Kakashi and fighting her, she had the perfect chance to take the Yang power. Sasuke couldn't allow that at all costs. Naruto's very life was determined on keeping the Yang power in his possession.* He moved to jump over to a sand dune to get a better look of his surroundings. Maybe if he tried to shunshin using his Yin-

"Where do you think you're going?" A low and gruff voice hissed underneath his feet.

Black tendrils start to grasp and pull at his ankles. Sasuke grit his teeth and put his hands together to perform handseals as more Black Zetsus began to appear. He failed to ignore the growing brightness of his mark.

_Please. Just hold on, Naruto. Hold on!_

* * *

This is for the 40 followers I've gained on Tumblr! :D

I hope you guys enjoyed it because I really did like writing it. :3

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_

_**PS:**_ I once again want to remind EVERYONE that this was made BEFORE 683. Considering that the following chapters make the ending obsolete, I don't want to hear from anyone saying that I need to change it because I won't. I like what I've already written and dividing my attention to come up with a new ending for this oneshot just to stay "canon" is a waste of time to me.


End file.
